The King's Love
by Isabela Montoya Chiquete
Summary: Sarah's life gets turned upside down once she gets back home. In the next few years she has many hardships before she finally snaps... and whose help does she ask for? Will things be different now that she has a new "script" Please R


A.N I'm back! Unlike last time though, this story isn't entirely written, so it is going to take some time in between chapters. Also if this isn't finished before I go back to college, it may take more time in between chapters. I apologize in advance. I'll try to keep the new chapters coming quickly, because that is only fair to you readers. I'd like to thank everyone who read my last fic and for all the support I received. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Last thought, seeing as I didn't do this with my last fic…. I don't own any of the characters from The Labyrinth. (although I wish I did….)

Chapter 1 Growing Up 101

Sarah couldn't be happier, she was home, had her brother back, and had all of her friends from the Labyrinth throwing a party in her room. "All of your friends but the Goblin King," a voice in the back of her head said, but Sarah pushed that thought aside. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Her dad and Karen were due to be home any minute and Sarah didn't think that they would be too happy to come home to a house full of mythical creatures.

Sarah informed the group that they would have to leave and began cleaning up as they left. Sarah felt a hand touch her arm and looked up to see Hoggle next to her. "Sarah, I'm not good at this sort of thing… but if you should ever need me…"

"I'll call," Sarah said giving Hoggle a small smile. She hugged him before he left and continued her cleaning. A few moments later, Sarah heard her father and Karen come home. Karen came into Sarah's room. "How did it go tonight princess?" Karen asked, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Well, actually it was quite the night. I wished Toby away to the goblins and had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and beat the Goblin King. Then I had a party in my room with my friends that I made to celebrate me winning," Sarah said fairly deadpan.

Karen smirked and said, "Oh Sarah, if you keep on living in that fantasy world of yours you will never make any friends or ever get a boyfriend. I guess we will have to remedy that," Karen said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Sarah watched Karen go downstairs and watched in horror as she reappeared with a cardboard box.

"What are you doing with that?" Sarah asked, suddenly very scared.

"Sarah dear, your father and I are very concerned about your attachment to all of this fantasy nonsense, so you have two options; one you can go see a shrink or two we get rid of all this fantasy junk. The choice is yours."

Sarah stared in shock at Karen. "But that's not fair!" Sarah cried before she could stop herself.

*sigh "That's what I thought," said Karen. "Sarah, it is time to grow up," and with that Karen began to toss stuff in the box. Ten minutes later Karen was done. Sarah sat on the bed with silent tears streaming down her face. Karen patted Sarah on the shoulder and said, "You'll thank me later one day my dear. This is for your own good, I know it was hard on you when your mom left, but hiding behind fantasy won't help." Karen left and Sarah was alone in her room.

Her room felt foreign to her as she looked around it. All of her pictures were gone, her music box, all of her stuffed animals, and most of her books. Karen had even grabbed her tunic tops and only left her with her "sensible clothes." Sarah went to fling herself onto her pillows to cry. As she shoved her hands underneath the pillows so she could hug them to her body, her hand came in contact with something hard. Sarah pulled it out. Her heart soared a bit when she looked down at the little red leather-bound book in her hands. The gold lettering sparkled in the light. "The Labyrinth," Sarah read with a smirk at the irony that she should have this book. Sarah hugged the book to herself. Overcome by exhaustion, Sarah slipped off into sleep.

A snowy white owl landed on the tree right outside Sarah's window. In the blink of an eye, the owl had changed into the Goblin King. Jareth reached out and opened Sarah's window and he silently climbed in. Sarah lay in her bed, the book still clutched to her chest. Jareth glared at the book, he knew that Sarah used that book like a script and had played her role perfectly while in the Labyrinth. Jareth in turn had played the part of the villain quite well, but there was a problem, he had fallen in love with Sarah, and she didn't have a script that portrayed him as the kind, trustworthy lover, just the sexy, mysterious villain. Jareth decided that he would have to change that. He conjured up a crystal and tossed it at the red book, it instantly changed into a royal blue book entitled, "The King's Love." Satisfied with his work, Jareth strode over to Sarah's bed and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. Sarah sighed in her sleep. Jareth whispered into her ear, "Sweet dreams, my love," and was gone in a cloud of glitter.

A.N OK so what do you think? Please give feedback, but no flames (I'm not concerned but still…) Thanks for reading. Oh I'm keeping it at T for now… but it may be upped to M…. idk where this story will take me. Thanks again,

Isabela Montoya Chiquete


End file.
